Crazy, Unpredictable Life of Ally Dawson
by musicsadie
Summary: Ally Dawson. A plain girl in high school with her enemy Austin Moon. They used to be friends, but not anymore. Now Austin always teases her. But is therer something else? Oh, and Ally has a famous sister who she hardly ever sees.What will that so to her life if her sister cames meddling in her life? Please read, my first story, rated T for a little bit of language.


**Hey people of Fanfiction! Lol this is my first story ever so if you do comment then PLEASE tell me some ways I could make my stories better so... better stop the jibber jabber and get on with the story!**

Ally's POV  
Hey I'm Ally Dawson. I'm the nerdy girl in the back of the room. I'm the girl with plain brown hair. I'm the girl who never gets noticed. I'm the girl with the famous sister.

Yeah, thats right. My sister is FAMOUS, and I'm not even noticed. Well, on with my day.

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!  
My alarm screamed. I slammed the snooze button hoping I broke it. Then right as I was falling asleep again,  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

UGH! That stupid alarm clock is worse than me when I'm rambling. Yes I like school, just not waking up for it.

I got up after throwing my alarm clock acrass the room and it banged against the wall. "Ally honey, what was that? Are you ok?" My dad yelled upstairs. "Yea, my alarm clock just got annoying and it fell," I half lied.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast and then I walked to school. That took only about 15 minutes since we live pretty close to my school.

Oh, did I forget to mention Austin Moon? He's the jock of the school, the popular guy everybody seems to love and all the girls are swooning over. You know, exept me.

"Hey, Dorkson, are you staying at your grandma's house?" He said and laughed with his'friends'. We used to be friends, I would write his songs, he would sing and make them famous in Miami. But then we drifted apart and he decided I didn't like him anymore so he became one of the 'populars'.

I just ignored him and kept walking, since he always says stuff like that about my clothes.

I made it to my locker without too many problems and got my social studies book and a pencil out of my locker. Then I went to class and met Trish, my best friend. And only friend. The sad part is we only have two classes together, and I've noticed me and Austin have all classes together.

I never have any trouble with Austin in social studies or science, my two classes with Trish, because I think he's scared of her, but in my other classes he is a living freakin' NIGHTMARE.

Once social studies ended, I went to my locker and got all my stuff for math. Math is honestly my worst subject, but I still get A's. It might have to do with the fact Austin is the worst in this class because he's like some kind of math prodigy or something.

Mine and Austin's seats just happen to be right next to each others on math. WORST CLASS IN MY LIFE. Ever.

"Hey Dorkson" Austin whispered to me. I ignored him. "Dorkson, are you deaf, I'm trying to TALK to you." He sad and flicked a ball of paper at me. Ignore. "You are just making it worse" He said. "Austin, I'm not deaf, your being annoying today." I said finally. "Tell that to yourself, how do you think it feels to be ignored by who used to be your best friend!" He whisper shouted.

"Ok, Austin, don't make me go all bitch on you" I said trying to make Austin feel threatened. "Haha, then I'm gonna keep being annoying, cause' I want to see this!" He whisper shouted again. Minus the word 'whisper'.

I gave him a 'what the hell did you just do!?' look. He just smirked at me, because the whole class was watching us now and he KNOWS I have stage fright. Bad. But the thing is, he doesn't know HOW bad. I start hyperventilating and got a little bit dizzy. Then I remember running out of the room, still a little dizzy but scared TO DEATH, and then I don't remember anything. Except waking up.

I had a headache and I was in the nurses office laying down in one of the really uncorfortable beds, but worth it if you feel this bad. "You awake, Ally? How do you feel? What do you remember? You should probably thank Austin" She said and asked, then wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked, still really confused. "How do you feel?" The nurse asked. "I have a headache" I said. "What do you remember?" She asked."Austin was teasing me, then said something out loud, I don't remember what, then I started freaking out because I have terrible stage fright and he knows, then I was running out of the classroom. That's about it."

"You don't remember how you got in here?" She asked. "No..." I answered. "Well, I was kind of surprised when you said Austin was teasing you, because he was the one who carried you in here. But he told me not to tell you that, so SHHH." She said. I was at a loss for words. "U-umm..." I stuttered. "Well, you can probably go back to class unless you aren't feeling good. Then I will call your dad." She said,

"I'm actually not feeling well at all" I said, not lying. "OK, then I'll just be calling your dad." She left to call my dad and I just sat there on the bed,thinking about what she told me about Austin._  
I wonder if that was the truth, if it really happened... _I wondered.

"Your dad is on his way to pick you up right now Allison." She said. "Oh, it's Ally," I corrected. "Ok Ally." In about 5 minutes, my dad got here. "What happend?" He asked me when I saw him. "Oh, in the middle of class I started to get a headache then I guess I passed out and Austin carried me to the nurses" I said. My dad doesn't exactly know about how Austin hates me now. I don't think.

We got home in about five minutes and I went straight up to my room and started thinking about Austin. _No Ally, don't think about Austin. You hate him, he hates you. _I thought._ Wait, why am I thinking about he-who-shall-not-be-named-AGAIN? _I shook off the thought of me liking Austin, I decided I didn't, and went to sleep.


End file.
